Treasure Box
Treasure Box is the first puzzle mini-game unlocked in the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery ''game. Treasure Box is a match 3 of the same type game. The Player must swap and match in a combination of three or more of the same color gems to clear the game board. A time limit is given to complete the challenge. At higher Ranks there are increasingly more difficult challenges and obstacles to clear and less time to complete the task. Treasure Box is unlocked at Game Level 3. Players starting a new game will be taken through a tutorial on the puzzle's gameplay. Game Modes There are 3 challenge modes in Treasure Box. Tapping on the icon will tell you what mode is on and what you need to do to win the game in that mode. If the Player is unsuccessful in completing the puzzle in a certain game mode, it will unfortunately remain in that mode until completed. How to Play The object of the game is to '''match and combine 3 or more of the same colored gems'. Gems come in six colors; match at least three of them with the same color in a line, across or down, to complete the challenge within the set time limit. Each session will have a new challenge goal as shown on the progress bar located next to the timer on the game panel. Special Gem Types Players are able to create 3 special types of gems in Treasure Box: the Striped Gem, the Bomb Gem, and the Rainbow Gem. Learning how to create these special gems will prove invaluable in clearing the board and makes completing the goal much faster and easier. Special Gem Combo Moves Players are able to combine the special gems together to create special configurations with its own unique amplified effects. The combo moves are extremely useful in clearing a large amount of gems from the game board at one time. If the Player is stuck and does not make a match within 5 seconds, the game will provide a hint by highlighting a possible match with "dancing gems". If there are no possible matches left on the game board, the board will reshuffle itself. The Player will sometimes encounter obstacles such as locked gems and/or stones. These are removed by triggering a match of 3 or more. Matches Illustrated Matching 3 of the same colored gems in a line will clear those 3 gems from the board as well as any surrounding obstacles such as stones and plates. As the gems are removed, adjacent gems will fill the empty space created and new gems will fall from the top of the game board. To get three matches you must align three of the same colored gem either vertically or horizontally. This is the most basic match you can make. Matching 4 of the same will create a Striped Gem of that color, either vertically or horizontally striped. The direction of the stripe depends on how the match combination was formed: forming a line match across results in a horizontal stripe while forming a line match up or down results in a vertical stripe. Making a match with a Striped Gem will trigger it to remove all the gems in the row (if horizontally striped) or column (if vertically striped) that it is found in. It is better to match 4 gems together whenever possible because the striped gems produce line blasts that will clear all gems in the same line, either horizontally or vertically. Matching a Striped Gem with another Striped Gem of any color and stripe will activate them, and trigger the removal of all gems in both the row plus the column they are in. One gem will clear a vertical column and the other gem will clear a horizontal row, forming a plus sign effect. Note that if both gems have stripes facing the same direction, one will be randomly switched to facilitate this effect. Matching 5 of the same in a T-shape or L-shape will create a Bomb Gem of that same color. Making a match with a Bomb will trigger it to explode and remove all adjacent gems from the board as well as trigger any adjacent special Gems in the immediate vicinity of the blast zone. When activated, the Bomb Gem will explode once and clear the surrounding gems in a 6×6 square blast radius. Matching a Bomb with a Striped Gem of any color will create a Mega Striped Gem that clears three rows and three columns at once, forming a plus sign effect similar to the striped + striped gem combo, only 3x bigger. A good amount of the board is cleared with this Mega Striped Gem combo move. Matching a Bomb with another Bomb of any color will trigger a chain explosion that removes any adjacent gems in the vicinity. A bigger explosion than the single Bomb effect occurs as each of the Bombs will explode twice and clear the surrounding gems in a 6×6 square blast radius. This Double Bomb move is most effective at clearing obstacles such as plates and stones. Matching 5 of the same in a line across or down will create a Rainbow Gem. A Rainbow Gem's effect is activated by switching it with any gem color that is adjacent to it, causing it to find and remove all of that same gem color from the board. This move is most helpful in clearing and activating gems of a specific color (i.e. for the hard to reach gems or to activate a certain gem for its effect). Matching a Rainbow with a Striped Gem will trigger it to find gems of that same color, transforming all gems of that color into Striped Gems (both horizontal and vertical at random) and then activating these transformed gems. This is one of the best combo moves to make as it will clear a major portion of the board. Matching a Rainbow with a Bomb will cause the Rainbow to randomly choose 2 colors of gems to remove from the board. This is the least effective special combo move since there is no control over which color gems will be cleared. Matching a Rainbow with a Rainbow will cause both Rainbow Gems to cycle through its prism and remove all colors from the game board - your entire board will be momentarily cleared in a laser light show! This is a great combo move to make, although forming 2 Rainbows in close proximity is not easy to do. Tools in Treasure Box There are two tools available to use in Treasure Box: Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Treasure Box puzzle. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Hints Please list any helpful hints here or see the forum for more help (i.e.) this thread . Below are some gameplay videos you may find helpful: * See the Double Rainbow Effect: * Treasure Box Plates Mode * Treasure Box Cameo Gallery TreasureBox.jpg|Background art for Treasure Box Mag1.png|Magister Level, A Mag2.png|Magister Level, B Mag3A.png|Magister Level, C1 Mag4.png|Magister Level, D Mag5.png|Magister Level, E Mag6A.png|Magister Level, F Mag7.png|Magister Level, G TB1.png|Magister Level H TB2.png|Magister Level, i TB3.png|Magister Level, J TB4.png|Magister Level, K TB5.png|Magister Level, L TB6.png|Magister Level, M TB7.png|Magister Level, N TB8.png|Magister Level, O TB9.png|Magister Level, P TB10.png|Magister Level, Q TB11.png|Magister Level, R TB13.png|Magister Level, S TB14.png|Magister Level, T TB15.png|Magister Level U TB16.png|Magister Level, V TB17.png|Magister Level, X TB18.png|Magister Level, W TB19.png|Magister Level, Y TB21.png|Magister Level, Z Related *SN Home *Darkwood Town Map *List of Puzzles *Mosaic *Ancient Cards *Tools *Location Ranks *Achievements *Energy *Quests *Collections *FAQ Category:Puzzles